


Let's Get Lost Tonight

by Night_Being



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Party, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Being/pseuds/Night_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One faithful night in a bar Itachi saw someone he simply needed to have. Even if some small resistance would get in the way, he was going to get exactly what he craved for. [ItaDei]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Lost Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanaEliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/gifts).



> This fic was written for my birthday girl Dana-Eliza! I hope you will enjoy your gift, Dana-senpai.

At first Itachi watched him with mild interest. Studying the fluid inviting movements and waiting for another man to join the intriguing dancer. Dark orbs occasionally wandered in the blond's direction, sliding over the appealing lines of one's body. He expected to eventually find two instead of one. Someone like him couldn't come into a place like this without a proper escort.

Many came. But not a single soul was allowed to join. Numbers of men and even women tried to seduce the lonely beauty, but all of them were turned down. Some of them came twice, few of them three times. Several tried bringing drinks, but hardly any of them was accepted. As far as Itachi counted, the lone wolf had three glasses of some fruity looking liquid. And every single one of them he bought on his own. Careful one this was…

By this time Itachi watched the blond man with raising ulterior motive. Hidden intention lurking its opportunity. The beauty continued to dance, still choosing to lead the way among the crowd as a single person rather than to look for a partner. He could have anyone that night, with those amazingly long golden hair, lean hips and strong arms, and he wasn't even trying to cover that he knew it. Every graceful move was a tease, signal for the eyes around hit to take a look, to peek at the perfection they could never have. That man was very much aware of what he was doing. But so did Itachi.

A cocky smirk was flashed in the raven's direction, the enticing man had probably noticed him a while ago. It was hard not to, because as the night progressed, Itachi returned his gaze on the path towards the blond beauty more times than anyone else. In the end he didn't even bother to look away, hypnotized by those catlike movements. He let his stare soak in the seducing ritual which was performed for everyone and no-one at the same time.

Another several long minutes and a flicker of daring blue glance met the hungry onyx one. It would be only a matter of minutes before Itachi would spring into action now, but not yet. He had his reasons for lingering in one place without any logical sense. Static and waiting. He hovered there, remaining true to the one spot next to the bar, his gaze tied upon the captivating man swaying and rocking his hips into the beat. And while the prey continued to exhaust itself to the irresistible tones of music, the predator kept resting on the tall bar stool. There was a risk that the blond perfection would succumb for one of the few people who gambled with luck and approached him, but since he had rejected so many before, Itachi wasn't particularly worried that he would change his mind any time soon.

The raven very thoroughly ignored the human who appeared on his side, it wasn't the first one that evening and it wouldn't be the last. Unlike the blond, Itachi wasn't out there - giving his body on display - so there were less people who came to him than those who attempted to charm the dancer. There were still few though. Not one of them was granted a brief glance. It would be that harder to get rid of them then, since he wasn't planning to move away from his standing point.

The rhythm changed, from fast and wild beat into slower tempting pattern with passionate undertone. The blond dancer slowed a little, beginning to relax. Itachi watched him reach for a glass of the juicy drink which was prepared on a nearby bar table. The raven by the main bar took a sip of his own drink as well; only second one that evening. He couldn't be influenced by the alcohol too much if he would really do the thing he had in mind for a while now.

He never was the type who would do such risky act and he wasn't a fan of one night stands either. But this blond beauty stirred something new within him, something almost primal – partly also dangerous. Itachi simply desired to have the man tonight. To own him if even for one evening. And he would! It was decided!

His heart drummed in his chest, adrenaline pouring into his veins. Itachi detached his back from the bar, finally moving in the direction of his target. Of course the blond man saw him and of course his plump lips already widened into a mocking grin. Itachi would be just another rejected failure, or so the blond man thought. He was here to simply enjoy the dancing and nothing more. At least that's how it was supposed to look. Itachi had another plan though.

He let the blond perfection know who was approaching, he let him see properly who exactly he was about to turn down. Judging by the grin the man had on his lips it was clear he was going to do it, almost as if he was denying him already. Itachi wasn't fazed by it though, because it wouldn't happen anyway. Just a second before the raven was in the right distance he showed the blond man a smirk of his own, tugging up one corner of his mouth, creating a half smile and giving out the confidence he felt right now.

Pale hand stretched towards a tanned wrist. Before the blond man could even react, his body was yanked in a new direction and his back collided with the nearby wall. Itachi pressed his chest into the other one, pinning the smaller man to the cold, flat barrier. Only now could actually be the contrast between their heights seen, the other man being almost a head shorter than Itachi. But the raven was always considered quite tall, so it wasn't such a surprise nor was it an unpleasant realization. Quite the contrary.

Itachi saw as the other's mouth parted in a surprised gasp, then deformed in a displeased grin. The blond sure didn't anticipate such an assault and it apparently took him few seconds to even get all the happenings together. But the moment he yelled something towards Itachi, his other wrist was captured as well. The words were never heard, the loud club music achieving to swallow every unwanted sound.

The darkness which enveloped them in the corner of the dance hall was an advantage at this point. No-one would see this innocent onslaught. Held in a firm grip the almost petite man began to squirm, but Itachi didn't let him do much and tightened his grip. He wasn't that much stronger, but he didn't spend the evening dancing like his prey. Unlike the man, Itachi was at his full strength.

Both arms were twisted behind the blond's back, allowing Itachi to embrace the man. The raven was no rapist though and he was very much aware that if the blond perfection would actually be honestly displeased with this type of behaviour, he would probably fight more than some fake squirming, no matter how intensive one. Maybe he was still in shock, maybe he didn't know how to defend himself properly. Itachi wasn't sure, but he decided to check the man's mental state, just to confirm his theory.

He retreated his head just enough to see at least the blurred lines of the man's face. There was an undeniable sneer, giving more vibe of anger and offense than that of a real fear. The groped arms still jerked in the hold, but the beauty could really do more than this. It seemed Itachi's hypothesis was correct.

Like an animal sniffing its prey Itachi hid his nose in the angle of the blond's neck and inhaled deeply. He felt how the dominated body went stiff. A tiny shudder moved within its muscles then. _Oh_ , but that one wasn't of disgust. It was all clear now. The entire act this wicked creature was giving the whole evening. He probably had no idea it would actually take effect, but it did. The wildest dream.

It all happened in a flash. Itachi released the hold for a moment only to turn the man around and wrap one arm firmly around his waist. The smaller body's back was pressed to Itachi's side, then the raven began to drag his prey away from the dancing crowd. No-one noticed, of course, and the blond was stumbling his way rather obediently, not wanting to end up on the messy floor.

There was an empty hall, lit by a feeble flickering light. A green sign with two simple words was displayed above the square arch. _Emergency Exit._ Nobody would come here, nobody would find them and nobody would disturb the act. The hall turned left and ended with double door bound by a chain. What an emergency exit that was, indeed. Itachi ignored it and smashed the man against the wall right next to it.

A wrathful scream filled the space, music now sounding only in the distance. "What the hell you sicko?! Get off of me!" What a lovely voice the blond had. So filled with emotions, mostly anger. It sounded choked though, as if he was trying to hide something. Perhaps fear? Could it be that Itachi made the wrong call after all?

The raven pressed the man's chest firmly against the rough façade, making contact with his strong back. "That was quite a nice show you gave there. Inviting anyone and refusing everyone. Showing off this nice body of yours. You knew this was bound to happen, didn't you?" Itachi teased and caught one arm which was blindly reaching for him, he twisted it behind the blond's back, but let his other hand free and instead of restricting the man from tightly clutching Itachi's tight in vengeance, the raven took a handful of those silky blond locks, turning the man's head to the side rather forcefully.

The man hissed in pain, but he had an undeniable tincture of pink in his cheeks. "I have no idea what you're yapping about! Now let me go!" He barked and jerked with the held arm while fingers or the other hand dug their nails into Itachi's thigh even more. There was going to be a nice bruise after, but it would surely be worth it.

Itachi chuckled darkly, displaying that the fake resistance the blond gave was noticed. "I think you know exactly what I mean. And I think you actually wanted this to happen," he whispered, lips nearing the blond's ear. When close enough, Itachi stuck out his tongue and licked the soft flesh of the man's earlobe.

The immobilized guy yelled in surprise. "Fucking perv!"

Itachi tightened the grip on the man's hair. "Yes, exactly. I believe you enjoy this, though. You've been wiggling that pretty ass of yours long enough to tease, now it's my turn to play. You knew I was watching, isn't that right?" Itachi purred lewdly, but didn't wait for an answer and continued. "I bet you wished for some random stranger to grab you and drag you somewhere without a word. To do anything they wanted with you. To have you… To own you… To feel your skin… To dig deep inside you in every way possible."

The blond halted in his defiance only to pick up where he left off with more persistence than before. Low growl fell off his appealing lips, but no more words or insults followed. The blush in his face actually heightened and his breathing grew heavier. Interesting reaction this was. Itachi expected more angry screams, but the beauty seemed too preoccupied by the subtle dirty talk to react in any verbal way. It could be from all the adrenaline, still, but Itachi was certain that there was more behind it. He was sure the man was getting needy, he could feel the aroma of arousal rising from his pores like a steam.

Itachi lowered his voice as much as he could. "What now? Lost your voice? If you truly want this to stop, then tell me to stop," he said as if telling the man a shameful secret. "Although I don't think you really want that. I bet you wouldn't be happier if I just stopped talking and took you right here and now. Do you want to be fucked by a stranger? Do you want me to take you roughly?

Because I want to, I want to fuck you so much. I want to thrust into your pretty ass over and over again, fill that sweet hole and relish in your tight heat. I want to feel your smooth flesh clasping around me as I torture you in the most delicious way." Now even the raven had to close his eyes under the effect of the image he himself had created, the twitch in the blond's face went unnoticed, but the quiver which rippled from the blond's hips was clearly felt. There were no other signs needed.

For someone who wouldn't genuinely desire the raw act, the man stayed oddly mute. Fuming madly but other than that, the silence dragged way too long. Itachi had offered a way out, he had no interest in committing a crime, but any other person would beg him to stop by now. Not this one. This one wanted this as much as Itachi did. It had been a shot in the dark, but it worked.

The raven turned the blond around in one swift motion, grasping his wrists once again and pinning them above his head. A triumphal smirk flashed on Itachi's lips as he observed the man staring back at him with a stubborn frown. "You really are rarely beautiful," Itachi stated, having the first change to see the angelic face properly. The lush blue of the man's eyes was shivering with anticipation, expecting what would be done next.

Letting the ferocity of the electric gaze pull him further Itachi descended down and claimed those perfectly shaped lips into a rough kiss, possessively claiming what was meant to be his tonight. The beauty tried to resist for a while, but he never really moved away from the connection. He stayed still, teeth resolutely clamped together, closing the way into the delicious orifice. Itachi smiled wickedly into the kiss and moved away. "What's your name?"

"Fuck you!" was all the blond barked back. Wild one this was, it would be indeed rewarding if Itachi managed to tame the charmingly stubborn creature in the end.

The held wrists were pulled higher, stretching the lean body until the man was balancing on his toes. Thanks to height difference the raven could drag the beauty up so that his crotch was exactly on the same level as Itachi's. One leg sneaked its way between the man's thighs, carefully, not to hurt those precious parts he intended to tease, but strictly to give no space for disobedience.

Their faces were close, not as much as inch apart. Breaths mingling and fogging the minds of their owners. The need was sharply raising in the intense silence, club musing drumming in the background, every cryptic second ticked and heavily lingered in the air while they just stood there, feeling the warmth of the other. Itachi moved his hips, sensually rubbing his fully clothed cock over the man's hip and brushing his thigh between the man's legs at the same time.

Weak mewl got stuck in the blond's throat, his eyes hesitantly dropping down, the faint blush only growing in strength. Like a wild animal slowly calming down, submitting to the will of a superior being. Every little spasm in that dazzling face was immediately noticed. Itachi prowled towards those addictive lips. So soft and delicious, slightly marked by the previous greedy kiss. He made sure every word would be not just heard, but also felt as a subtle brush. "You've been showing off your beauty to everyone long enough, now you'll be squirming those lean hips only for me. I want to hear you cry tonight. Scream loudly until you'll lose that lovely voice of yours. Feel your cock twitch in my hand when you come."

Itachi let the suggestive talk shiver over the other's face and instantly felt how his prey surrendered a tiny bit more. He pressed his lips fully to those soft ones, once again tasting the man's rare delicacy. This time he forced his tongue inside, the obscene words leaving the mouth vulnerably opened in a small gasp.

At this point Itachi actually dared to release the held arms, letting the body drop back down and press its crotch on the thigh which was still sandwiched between the lean legs. His knee actually made contact with the wall behind the blond's back that's how firmly Itachi was plastered against the smaller man.

As fast as Itachi's hands disappeared from the body, they promptly reappeared on the level of the man's waist, slipping under his fitting shirt. The blond began to struggle, just for the sake of resistance. He pushed into the broad chest and dug his fingers into the flesh of Itachi's back. It was no use, the lust was taking over him as well, the forced submission obviously making him furious. He was fierce, stubbornly writhing and fighting against the act that he secretly wanted as well.

The outraged grunts were swallowed my Itachi's hungry mouth, nimble fingers caressed and explored the velvet skin hidden under the thin cloth of the man's shirt. Itachi moved his hands swiftly over the torso, promptly exploring every inch of the sun-kissed surface before his arms were seized and the dominated beauty tried to pull them out. That wouldn't be allowed though. Using all his strength Itachi ravished his way up and towards the two touchy spots of sensitive skin.

While Itachi kept on playing with both nipples, those irritated growls gradually changed into heavy pants. He pinched into the puffed points and earned himself an unexpected moan in return. The raven was growing undeniably hard, the defiance only heightening the mood, making his head spin with arousal. He had no idea when exactly the blond stopped fighting him and started groping every available place he could get to. The handling didn't lose any of its frenzy, only now the beauty finally started to cooperate somewhat.

The shirt was being nudged up until Itachi lost his patience and breaking the kiss he dragged it over the man's head. He eyed his prize hastily, not wanting to hesitate a second more than necessary. As if realizing his nakedness the blond reached for the shirt, annoyance shining from his face. His hand was smacked away and when those swollen lips parted to make a rude comment the shirt was stuffed into the accessible mouth. The man grunted spitefully and Itachi smirked in response.

Losing the opportunity to continue kissing his prey Itachi spun the man around again, pressing his chest against the unwelcoming wall. He run his hands along the sides of the captured body, feeling as the man trembled with arousal under that touch. Hot groan was muffled by the shirt in the blond's mouth, but it was enough to rush a wave of lust through Itachi's abdomen. He slid his hands over the chiselled back several times, palming and squeezing the smooth skin. He moved the long silky strands to the side and bent down to take a bite. Teeth sank into the naked shoulder, the smaller body being pushed into the wall with such force that the blond had to turn his head to the side.

The dominated beauty just stood there, letting the predator ravage the exposed flesh with bites and kisses. Every new spot was tasted or marked. Itachi wouldn't let a place on that body untouched. He was slowly getting more and more impatient, the fragrance of willingness which was now surging from the blond was intoxicating. His hands rushed down and around the man's lean waist. Fingers dashed over the tightened lower belly and then towards the promising bulge on the man's pants. The cutest whimper and the blond man closed his eyes. Itachi watched how the adorable pink blush turned darker shade when the hardness in the man's pants was discovered.

Itachi rubbed and massaged the hidden erection, listening closely to those sweet sounds the beauty emitted for him. The cloth was chewed and soaked with saliva when the lean hips began do rock with need, calling to be filled up. The small ass pushed into Itachi's crotch, wantonly provoking his thick length as well. The raven couldn't really contain himself any longer, the belt had to go down. It was dragged out of the restraints with an acute swish and thrown away. The button was next, but before the fly could be pulled as well another pair of hands joined Itachi's.

"Don't tell me you've changed your mind now," Itachi chuckled mockingly. The tanned arms were stolen away and pinned back on the cold wall. "No need to worry, I'll prep you nicely. You'll like my fingers twisting and curling inside of you. I'll make sure to reach your sweet spot and nudge into it properly, until you shudder with desire to be filled more."

One long mewl partly hushed by the shirt was what Itachi got back, but it was enough of a reaction. He kicked the blond's legs apart, driven by the passionate heat leaking out of the naked skin. He let the man's palms propped on the wall and guided his hips away from it to get a better access. Arranging the blond into required position, torso bend forward and ass stuck out, Itachi eyed the masterpiece he created. Simply stunning!

Continuing where he left off the raven pulled down the fly and reached inside. The blond's entire body jerked in response, one of the hands fired down to grasp Itachi's wrist, but he never really tried to forbid him from kneading the hard cock. It was so deliciously hot, even though the cloth of the man's boxers was still in the way.

Since the other mouth was full of fabric, Itachi stuck his fingers inside his own, wetting them thoroughly while the other hand rubbed the erection few times. He roughly pulled down the jeans along with the underpants from the beauty's butt. Round and firm, just what he had expected. Lovely. He groped one of those smooth ass cheeks for a while, then moved it aside and pressed the saliva coated fingers against the twitching hole.

"Getting impatient?" Itachi purred obscenely. Angry hum, very similar to something like 'fuck you', resonated in the blond's throat. The raven only chuckled again and pushed a finger inside without warning. The muscles clenched and tightened around it instantly. So fucking tight! It was going to be heaven when he would have his cock finally deep inside the delicious entrance.

Itachi forced the digit inside, fighting the restrain while the other hand sneaked around the man's waist and fisted the hard length. He wanted to feel the spasms when he would find the man's sweet spot. He desired to enjoy the sensation of bringing pleasure to someone so painfully addictive like this yet unknown blond. It was a thrill like no other.

Low growl and a violent twitch in the stranger's body stimulated Itachi's tastes. He rolled the finger inside few times, paying attention to the thick shaft in his other hand. It pulsated with need. Urgency to be sated weeping from the top in form of pre-cum drops. He rolled his thumb over the head once, then squeezed the base rather strongly and pushed in a second finger. Another of those precious heavy moans and the assaulted beauty balled fingers into fists. Scratching the façade which got in the way.

"You have no idea," Itachi rumbled hoarsely into the man's ear, "how I need to hold myself down. If the decision was mine, I'd fuck you raw like no-one else. You're so hot and tight, I'm gonna enjoy being inside you," he whispered, voice getting raspy with hunger for the man's flesh.

Trying to get through the prepping too fast was never a good idea, but feeling the strength of the contractions was torture. Just a little while and Itachi would have his own precious tool sweetly embraced by those hot walls. Only a little longer and he would bury his cock inside that glorious tightness. At last!

Itachi listened to the familiar squishing sounds where his fingers scissored the narrow path and the heavy puffs which came through the blond's nose. No matter how roughly the prey wished to be taken, there was no need to indispose the man for several days. Itachi would be thorough and fierce, but not crude.

The cock in his hand twitched when Itachi curled his fingers around one especially soft spot. It seemed he found the prostate. He dug into it a second time and observed as the held man stiffened and then immediately rocked with pleasure. He tightly wrapped his fingers around the base of the held length and abused the weak area several times.

The violent reactions which the teasing earned him could never be compared to anything else. Hips quaked, cock throbbed, muscles clenched. The entire body screaming for something. To be fucked or maybe for release. Itachi squeezed the base stronger, just in case. Cute sobs and strain in the blond's jaw could be a hint of anything.

Itachi's own length burned in his pants for quite a while now, desperately calling for freedom only to be imprisoned in another small and dark place. Much better place though. He let the blond's erection be and reached for his own still hidden in the uncomfortable jeans. It was out and ready so quickly even Itachi himself had no idea how it happened.

Two fingers would have to be enough. He slowly pulled them out. Biting his lower lip to calm down he bend down, getting his mouth little closer to the winking hole. The last precaution needed to be applied and Itachi parted both ass cheeks, then spat. The aim was precise and a fair amount of saliva sluggishly made its way down over the stretched ring of muscles.

Going up Itachi already aligned his erection with the blond's entrance. He embraced the lean body, securely holding its prey around the toned abdomen, then finally pushed in. The man reacted with a strangled scream. Itachi paid no attention to him as he gradually fought the limited space, moving maybe more quickly than usual. He mercilessly dived inside, not pausing nor waiting for the man to accustom to his size. Another few inches and he was buried all the way. The clean hand reached for the shirt still being chewed in the blond's mouth. He pulled it out and stuffed small part into the pocket of his own jeans for safekeeping while the rest hang out freely.

"You bastard! I wasn't ready!"

The wrathful scream was like a music to Itachi's ears. He groaned and took a hold of the man's arms, seizing them around the elbows. He arched the blond and pulled the torso up just a little bit, creating more vulnerable position for the man. He carefully withdrew half of his length, sighing heavily when the inner spasms massaged his shaft, then smashed back inside in one long ruthless plunge.

" _Fuck you_!"

Itachi hummed with pleasure. "What a lovely voice. Keep screaming… You don't decide when you're ready anyway," he breathed out, the arousal clouding his mind. He went on with his talk, the tone of his voice getting dark and hungry. "I'm the one who decides that. I'm the one fucking you. I'm the one claiming that sweet ass of yours. Can you feel it? My cock pulsing inside of you?

I'm also the one who'll make you scream my name when you come. Or maybe even better... Maybe I'll make you scream your own name. That would be very pleasing to hear. What do you say?"

"I say you're one cocky pervert," the man retorted immediately.

Itachi chuckled deeply and slowly moved out, observing as the cute hole stretched and twitched. He was more interested in the feeling of the fiery heat embracing his cock than the angry comments of his beautiful victim. "And you love that, don't you?" he said instead, amused tone being choked by the raising bliss. He thrust back in, groaning when the narrow space stimulated his entire length in the most perfect way.

The man jolted intensely and moaned loudly. "Damn-ah…"

Onyx orbs widened with excitement, eagerly taking in the image of lean muscles on the chiselled back dancing under the soft skin. Itachi set a steady pace, abusing the exact spot which stirred the violent reaction only a second ago. He moved out carefully and back inside slowly, then always finished the last few inches with a rough thrust. He was rewarded with sweet cries and loud moans. The dazzling blond squirmed under him. Itachi knew the hard cock hanging neglected between those lean legs must have been scourging with need to be touched and sated.

Itachi picked up the pace, humming and growling. He tightened his grip on the man's arms feeling them slip away from the hold. The man's voice hitched with every harsh plunge. The blazing insides licked and strangled his length. The friction was raw, almost dry, but not enough to hurt. The saliva smeared evenly between their bodies and little drops of sweat trickled down Itachi's forehead. He fucked the man with eyes glued to the place of their connection. Seeing and relishing in the sight of his cock being swallowed by those narrow walls.

The clutched hands were eventually released, Itachi allowed the blond to prop himself on the barrier in front of him and groped his hips instead. The thrusts got faster and erratic, the hotness clasping around Itachi's shaft stronger than before. The aroused screams falling off the blond's lips filled the hall, resonating trough the empty space. The beauty seemed to be getting close.

Itachi reached for the forgotten cock and stroked it several times, being instantly rewarded with rocking hips and arching back. But he wouldn't give his beauty the craved release yet. "Tell me your name," Itachi ordered strictly and squeezed the hard cock.

The blond moaned in pain and bliss. "D-ei-da-ra," he stuttered heavily, then his head fell down in defeat and legs began to shake.

Feeling heartless Itachi tightened the grip and thrust in, aiming exactly at the already abused prostate. "Say it properly, the whole sentence," he demanded, tired but vicious smirk twitching on his lips.

"My name is Deidara!" the blond cried out, which was immediately followed by more heated moans as the held cock was being rubbed and pleasured with all the strength and precision needed. Itachi bent down, wrapping his free hand around the smaller man's torso and gluing his chest on the naked back. He stimulated his one night lover with hard, shallow plunges while his fist jerked back and forth on the throbbing shaft.

Itachi was close, the syrupy substance filling his whole body and then rushing down into his crotch, but before that he wanted to achieve one other thing. "N-nice… Deidara," he purred softly into the blond's ear. "Now come for me, Deidara. Don't be shy, show me how much you liked it… _scream_ ," Itachi choked out, the talk itself suffocating him.

And the blond did. Moaning noisily and shaking rigidly he stained the wall with thick white cum, completely forgetting how exactly this whole act had started, or maybe thinking just about that. The powerful spasms within him sent even Itachi over the edge only several greedy plunges after. He came with a groan and spurted his own load deep inside the sweet ass.

The hall went silent again, the heavy breaths being drowned in the club music echoing in the background. Itachi moved first, carefully withdrawing and putting Deidara's boxers with jeans back into place right after. His hands were slapped away when he reached for the fly though. He wasn't very fazed by it, his head pleasantly empty after the awesome sex. He straightened and fixed his own jeans, watching the blond's naked back curiously.

Itachi pulled out the crumpled shirt out of his pocket, then added a small piece of paper from his wallet to it and held both items in front of him. "Here, you should take this back," he suggested with a soft smile.

The blond man finally turned around and measured Itachi's business card suspiciously – everything was there, his name, email, telephone number. Basically, Itachi was giving him the opportunity to contact him. The raven hoped the card would be taken and used in the future. He didn't particularly enjoy empty one night stands and he had the impression this interesting man was someone who was worth the try.

The shirt was taken, the business card stuffed into Deidara's pocket. "Thanks," he hummed and then cocked his head to the side widening his lips into happy grin, "Itachi."

**Author's Note:**

> A message for all the ItaDei fans! Me and some friends are organizing ItaDei week! It will run from May 18 till May 24. If you are interested, check out the Tumblr page! http://itadeiweek.tumblr.com/


End file.
